sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex
Rex is a OC created by Dragonite115. He is created in order to have more gay OCs. He is currently in a relationship with Cursedrose and has a daughter. Appearance *'Mobian Form': As a Mobian, Rex is a green hedgehog. He wears a grey shirt with a cross necklace and a spike collar. His gloves, pants, and shoes are black. His eyes are grey and he has pink inside his ears. *'Dark Form': As a Dark, Rex is blue with green at the tip of his quills. He has a fang sicking out of his mouth, and his eyes are grey. His hair is blond, and inside his ears is green. He still has his spike collar, but instead of a cross necklace, he has a heart necklace with a picture of him and his mate, Cursedrose. His shirt, pants, and shoes are grey. Personality Rex is usually happy. He is kind and helpful towards others. He is not afraid to stand up for his beliefs. However, Rex is not the strongest, so he usually ends up hurt. He hates to see his friends hurt and will cry if they end up getting hurt. He is not one to fight back. If someone tells him to do something, he will do it, even if he doesn't like it. He likes his friends and will do anything he can for them. If he is bullied due to his sexuallity, his feelings will get hurt. He will usually end up crying and running away. Family He has a loving family, which he loves back. He was born on December 20, 1994. His mom is Erica, and his dad is Brian. He loved his parents, and he would go on trips with them. In the morning, his dad would make pancakes for Rex, which would get him out of bed. He loved his dad's pancakes. If he had a question, Rex would go to his dad for the answers. When Rex was 14, his parents starting fighting. Rex was worried, but his mom assured him everything would be ok. When Rex was 15, his parents got a divorce. Rex was so depressed, He begged his dad not to go, but there was nothing he could do to stop the divorce. Rex lived with his mother after the divorce. For a while Rex would go to bed, crying himself to sleep. He would wake up the next day, still as sad as he was the night before. His mom tried to help him feel better, but nothing worked. When Rex was 18, his mom married their neighbor, Hector. Rex was surprised at this news. He was happy that his mom was getting married, and he would have a dad again. but he knew that nobody would replace his real dad, Brian. Hector tried to make Rex feel better, by making him pancakes, and Rex was happy he had someone to call dad. Love Life Rex's first mate was another Mobian, but that relationship didn't last long. After a year of being single, he met Cursedrose. His mom was happy he had a boyfriend. Rex had to kill him, when he went wild and started attacking his friends. However he got a Revival Crystal from the Solars. He revived him, and forgave him. Erica soon learned from Hector that Cursedrose was a dark. Hector wanted Rex to stay away from Cursedrose because he thought all darks were evil. but Rex didn't listen. Rex soon mated with Cursedrose and they had an egg. His parents found out about the egg, and they were mad at him. He soon ran away with Cursedrose to the Nega World. Rex lived at his mate's house, and eventually met Cursedrose's siblings. After about a month, the egg hatched. Rex and Cursedrose decided to name their baby, Destiny; they got married in the Nega World. Rex said it was the most perfect wedding. Pictures Dark Rex.jpg|Rex in his Dark form Rex.png|Rex in Mobian form Rex and Cursedrose.jpg|The perfect couple Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Homosexuals Category:Married OCs Category:Dark Category:Hedgehog